Hah,THIS IS LOVE?
by JaeniCavallone
Summary: [UP: CHAP 2] Bukan kisah fairy tale indah penuh fantasi romantis. Hanya sekedar hal konyol yang dilakukan dua sejoli yang entah kapan jatuh cintanya. Summary dan cerita jauh berbeda! [KrisHo (Kris and Suho)]
1. Chapter 1

**Hah,...THIS IS LOVE?©** **JaeniCavallone**

 **WARNING : Boy Love, Typo(s), OOC pakek banget lah, EYD gak bener, Bias dinistakan, Jauhkan dari jangkauan anak dibawah umur.**

 **Disclaimer : Sampai Kai jadi item kembali Exo tetep bukan milik saya, tapi saya berharap Suho jadi milik saya seutuhnya#tawa nista. Don't Plagiat and Bash.**

 **A/N : Tolong jangan bash saya. Cukup baca cerita gaje ini dengan segelas susu soda tanpa huruf 's'. Saya mencoba mengubah gaya cerita dan bahasa di fic ini karena suatu alasan, dan mempertahankannya hingga akhir. Mohon dukungannya ya!#membungkuk#**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hah...,THIS IS LOVE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu awal kejadiannya seperti apa]**

 **.**

 **.**

Panas terik matahari tak menghalangi orang-orang untuk beraktifitas dikampus ternama di Korea Selatan. Memiliki lebih dari 150 jurusan yang dapat dimasuki siapapun kalau mendapatkan nilau memuaskan diujian masuknya. Kampus ternama diposisi kedua terbaik seantero Seoul.

Mentari yang sudah diatas kepalapun bahkan terasa menghambat jalannya aktifitasnya. Aktifitas seorang pemuda berpakaian kemeja putih polos dipadu dengan _blazer_ merah kotak-kotaknya dengan celana jeans hitam. Gaya rambut yang dibiarkan berantakan memberi kesan 'anak nakal' tersendiri bagi para gadis yang melihatnya.

"Hah~." Menghela nafas saat menatap benda persegi panjang yang sedari tadi hanya dimainkannya dengan malas.

"Master~ kau dapat pesan baru~ apa kau mau–"

Segera sebelum ringtone ponselnya selesai menandakan pesan masuk, pemuda–yang ngakunya bernama Kris tetapi diakta kelahirannya ditulis Yifan membuka pesan yang tertera dilayar ponsel.

" _Aku tahu kau ditaman dekat kelasku, jadi aku berjalan memutar dan kabur sebelum kau membunuhku. Kan sudah ku katakan untuk menunggu seminggu lagi lalu akan ku kembalikan dan jangan mengikutiku seperti kau tergila-gila padaku. Itu membuatku berfikir kau menjijikan!"_

"Si brengsek itu!"

Yifan menggenggam ponselnya dengan aura hitam peka dibelakangnya. Dan bersiap mengamuk sebelum didepan wajahnya terlukis sebuah wajah yang terbalik. Spontan Yifan berdiri dan hampir saja berteriak seperti gadis kegenitan.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini... dengan pakaian seperti itu!"

"Huh?" Seseorang dengan baju _kimono_ biru membungkus badan mungilnya terbengong.

Yifan mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan tambah kacau melihat tingkah seseorang yang bahkan lebih buruk ketimbang anjing tetangganya.

"Ku suruh kau memakai pakaian normal kan."

"Ini pakaian norma."

"Normal jidatmu!"

Seseorang itu, yang bisa dikatakan memiliki _gender_ laki-laki bahkan tidak menunjukan kelaki-lakiannya(?) memiringkan kepalanya. Dirinya meloncati kursi panjang ditaman dan berjalan kearah Yifan dengan cepat.

"Eh? Apa? Kenapa?"

"Yifan. Aku. Mau. Daging." Mata coklat terang Yifan membesar dan melirik takut ke arahnya.

"Suho mau daging sapi banyak ya?" imbuhnya.

"TIDAK!"

Suho–nama pemuda yang kedua pundaknya didorong dan diremas kuat oleh Yifan, merubah wajahnya yang semula berbinar cerah terganti oleh wajah masamnya. Tambahan dengan penolakan lelaki super ganteng dihadapannya.

"Oh ya?"

Oke, ini jadi masalah serius kalau Suho sudah memasang tampang mengerikan seperti itu. Membuat Yifan tanpa sadar melangkahkan satu kakinya kebelakang, namun Suho menahan leher belakangnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Yifan.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, posisi mereka berdua mengundang tanda tanya besar bagi orang yang melihatnya. Tambahan bagi _fujoshi_ mendapatkan _live action_ seperti itu membuat tanpa sadar mereka mengeluarkan teriakan kecil dan mulailah fantasi liar didalam otak mereka.

"He-hei kau mau apa?"

"Kalau Yifan tidak mau membelikanku daging sapi, mungkin aku bisa menikmati danging Yifan. Bagaimana?" Mengeringai seraya tangannya seperti mencolek kulit pipi Yifan dan menjilatnya.

"Hmm! Sangat lezat!" memencingkan mata hanya sekedar melihat wajah pucat pasih Yifan lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi hari ini aku maunya daging sapi!"

Tubuh tegap itu melemas tak kalah melihat pemuda ber- _kimono_ didepannya sedang berlari kegirangan dengan menyerukan "makan daging" dengan lantang.

 _Itu tadi bukan gurauan belakang!_

.

.

Dua pemuda sedang duduk saling berhadapan diatas tempat duduk berbentuk meja dengan ukuran besar yang terbuat dari kayu(gak tahu namanya apa). Dengan hanya dipisahkan dengan sebuah meja yang telah tersaji alat pemanggang beserta daging diatasnya.

 _Ah, kalau begini caranya dompetku bakalan nipis hanya untuk satu minggu kedepan._

Suho yang sedang asik menunggu dagingnya selesai dipanggang memiringkan kepalanya melihat wajah masam Yifan.

"Ada apa Yifan?"

Bukanya ia melamun, bahkan ia tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Suho. "Bukan masalah penting."

Suho hanya berguma "oh" dan melanjutkan acaranya menunggu daging pangang siap makan dengan hati berbinar-binar. Sampai-sampai sumpit yang ia pegang sudah ada didua belah bibirnya.

"Master~ kau dapat pesan baru~ apa kau mau aku membukakannya untukmu~ oh master~."

Wajah berbinar Suho berganti menjadi wajah dingin ddengan tatapan membunuh yang ia arahkan untuk Yifan. Mata biru langitnya mengikuti gerakan tangan Yifan mulai dari mengambil ponsel dan mengeceknya.

"Kau bahkan membuat ponselmu menjadi barang menjijikan seperti itu." kritiknya panas.

"Darimana percakapanmu itu dimulai!" bentak Yifan.

"Aku tahu kau itu pemuda pirang mesum berotak ngeres yang suka porno bahkan berfikiran kotor." Timpal Suho seraya mengambil potongan daging kemulut.

"Aku tidak mesum, berotak ngeres, porno bahkan berfikiran kotor kalau aku tidur." protes Yifan tak mau kalah.

Apa perlu Suho mencatat bahkan orang ganteng lebih bodoh saat dirinya terdesak. Dilihat dari sisi manapun Yifan itu tidak terlihat bodoh, tapi dimata Suho pemuda blasteran itu akan bertingkah bodoh dan kelewat kekanak-kanakan.

"GWAH! Kenapa malah berbicara ngawur seperi itu kepadaku!"

"Aku tidak berbicara ngawur, tapi itu kenyataan. Dan apa isi pesan yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Suho dengan tubuh yang ia condongkan kedepan untuk melirik layar ponsel digenggaman Yifan.

Yifan menjauhkan ponselnya dengan cara menyembunyikanya dibelakang tubuh. "Hus~ kau tak perlu tahu."

Terserahlah, toh itu bukan urusan Suho. Terpenting lagi ia sudah bisa menikmati daging panggang super mewah yang diberikan–terpaksa Yifan belikan kepadanya. Sunggu beruntung dua bulan ini ia bersama Yifan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungan adalah hal paling dibenci Yifan dalam _list_ kegiatan kali ini. Bukan soal negara yang jadi penyebabnya. Malahan Yifan senang-senang saja saat dirinya pertama kali menjajakan kakinya kenegri orang–jepang meski dirasa dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Pertama kali pandangannya melihat banyaknya pohon sakura bermekaran. Warna merah muda bercampur putih begitu memenuhi indra pengelihatannya, bagai mantra yang dapat membuat seseorang terpana dengan hanya melihatnya.

Kembali dengan kegiatan paling dbenci Yifan yang nyatanya adalah mengunjungi kuil terletak dipinggiran Kota Tokyo.

"Menyebalkan." guma Yifan bosan.

Kedua iris berwarna coklat tua menyapu sekelilingnya tanpa niatan mengagumi. Didepannya terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berlali menghampirinya. "Kita sudah dapat catatan dari dosen!"

"Dilihat dari catatan ini setiap satu orang dikelompok akan membuat catatan mengenai bagunan yang ada disekitar kuil."

Yifan melihat catatan–bisa dibilang kertas berukuran sedang bertulisan lima tempat yang berbeda. Melihat pemuda dengan wajah terbingkai kacamata itu sedang sibuk menjelaskan sesuau dari tugas kali ini.

"Kau mau memilih tempat yang mana?" tanya pemuda yang bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin aku memilih tempat penyimpanan yang berada di belakang kuil. Sepertina tempat yang cocok untuk tidur." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat mendengar gurauan dari Yifan.

"Kita akan berkumpul ditempat ini satu setengah jam dari sekarang untuk menjalankan tugas masing-masing. Aku akan memberitahukan ke anggota lainnya. Bye-bye."

"Bye." Tangannya melambai kepada teman sekelompoknya dan mulai bergegas untuk menjalankan tugasnya kali ini. Ah, ia tidak berbohong soal tempat yang nyaman untuk dirinya tidur tadi. Memikirkannya saja membuat kantuk, bahkan ia mulai berjalan dengan menguap lebar menuju kebelakang kuil.

 **.**

 **.**

Angin berhembus menerbangkan kelopak sakura untuk memenuhi langit biru dengan warnanya yang indah. Sesosok orang dengan _kimono_ melekat ditubuhnya sedang memandang kebawah. Melihat betapa sepinya sekitar bangunan terbukti hanya beberapa orang saja yang terlihat.

Mata birunya mengarah ke seseorang yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya–lebih tepatnya esebuah bangunan dibawahnya. Pemuda _kimono_ itu bangkit dari duduknya diatas atap bangunan dan perlahan tubuhnya turun sampai hilang, menembus atap dengan anggunnya.

"Sekarang ayo kerjakan apa yang aku bisa dulu."

Sorot mata tajamnya mengitari sekeliling bangunan tua dihadapannya dalam diam. Mengamati setiap benda dengan teliti seraya tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya–sebuah note kecil dan memulai mencatat hal penting yang ia temui.

Langkah kaki menggema diruang penyimpanan yang telah ia masuki sekitar beberapa detik lalu. Terlihat begitu jelas beberapa benda seperti kursi, meja, lemari dan beberapa sapu yang ditata rapi bak ini adalah ruang tamu.

Tubuhnya ia bawa lebih masuk kedalam mengecek untuk tugas selanjutnya. Melihat berbagai lukisan bahkan guci-guci antik tergeletak disana. "Tak terlalu tua untuk ukuran gudang. Semuanya terawat sampai-sampai aku tidak melihat rumah laba-laba disini." Komentar Yifan penuh antusias.

"Siapa dulu dong yang merawatnya. Aku!" seru suarang seseorang lirih diselingi kekehan.

BRAK!

Tubuh nan tegap Yifan berputar, terkejut bahkan hampir mengeluarkan kedua matanya mendapati pintu gudang tertutup secara tiba-tiba. Dirinya memang sengaja membiarkan pintu gudang agar terbuka, mengingat didalam bahkan tidak ada cendela sampai-sampai fentilasipun tak ada.

Merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri hanya memilirkan hal-hal seram yang mungkin akan terjadi beberapa menit–atau hanya detik berikutnya. Ia tidak akan pernah menyadari bayangan hitam peka membentuk tubuh seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya mendekat.

Tidak terasa Yifan mulai berkeringat dingin. Salahkan adik cerewetnya–Minho yang memaksanya kemarin ikut menonton film horror dan ditinggal tidur ditengah-tengah film. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas adegan apa yang membuatnya merasa sangat takut sampai sekarang.

Adegan seseorang korban terbunuh hanya gara-gara dirinya melihat sosok dibelakangnya. Oh tidak! Sampai-sampai dirinya merasakan bisikan halus dibelakang telinganya.

"Kau mau apa disini?"

"WUAAAAAA!" teriaknya heboh bak wanita kecentilan.

Warna tanah bertemu warna langit, beradu pandang tanpa niatan memulai penbicaraan. Sampai akhirnya dengan rasa takut Yifan bertanya. "Kau siapa dan bagaimana kau disini?"

"Aku? Aku penjaga gudang ini dan aku tinggal disini. Bisa dibilang aku adalah... emmm _gumiho_ **[1]**." Jelasnya.

Tak salah dengarkan Yifan. Dia tadi menyebut dirinya sendiri gu-gumiho? Rubah ekor sembilan. Apa mungkin sudah waktunya akhir jaman?

Melihat pemuda didepannya hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, membuat ia menjadi ingin cepat-cepat menjalankan rencananya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia mendekati Yifan yang mulai melangkah mundur secara teratur. Hingga punggung lebarnya menyentuh pintu, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tangan kanan Yifan mulai membuka gangang pintu. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Selanjutnya yang ia ingat adalah permohonan–kalau bisa disebut dengan permintaan dari pemuda _komono_ itu.

"...–jadi gambarkan sembilan ekor pada gambar rubah dilukisan itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Glossary :

Gumiho [1] : Siluman rubah ekor sembilan dalam mitologi negara Korea. Tidak sama dengan _Kyuubi_ dari mitologi negara Jepan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Jae-**

 **06.10.15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hah,...THIS IS LOVE?©** **JaeniCavallone**

 **WARNING : Boy Love, Typo(s), OOC pakek banget lah, EYD gak bener, Bias dinistakan, Jauhkan dari jangkauan anak dibawah umur.**

 **Disclaimer : Sampai Kai jadi item kembali Exo tetep bukan milik saya, tapi saya berharap Suho jadi milik saya seutuhnya#tawa nista. Don't Plagiat and Bash.**

 **A/N : Saia tahu alur di chapter ini mungkin banyak typo dan err.. kecepetan? Oh ya, Maaf banget kalau gitu. Anyway happy reading .9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hah,...THIS IS LOVE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Ku akui dia tampan. Tapi kenapa dia bertingkah bodoh hanya dihadapanku saja]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Tangan gemetaran memegang pulpen dengan wajah muram penuh takut menatap lukisan dihadapannya. Didalam lukisan itu tergambar seorang nenek tua pendek ditemani rubah berwarna _orange_ -putih. Ingatkan Yifan kalau ia memang benci berada dikuil!

"Ayo cepat!"

"Iya iya!"

Orang berpakaian _kimono_ itu terus menatap Yifan yang mulai menggambar satu persatu ekor dilukisan rubah itu. Samar-samar terangkat sebuah senyuman diwajahnya mendapati satu ekor lagi akan ganjil–kan sudah basi kalau genap menjadi sembilan ekor.

Sampai Yifan selesai menggambar semua ekor dilukisan itu, ia menyadari selanjutnya ada sebuah dentuman besar seperti ledakan. Nyatanya diluar mulai terjadi badai yang sebelumnya keadaan cuaca disani sangat bagus.

 _Eh! Ini bohong kan? Aku akan dipenjara kalau seseorang memergokiku merusak barang dikuil!_

Firasatnya mengatakan ini akan bertambah buruk kalau ia tak segera keluar dari gudang. Maka dari itu dan disaat itu juga Yifan melarikan diri dari dalam gedung yang untungnya pintu itu sudah terbuka.

Menyadari ada yang aneh dalam situasi ini. Kenapa yang sebelumnya cuaca baik-baik saja sekarang malah terjadi badai? Ia sadar, ia akan terkena masalah cukup besar–mungkin mengakibatkan perubahan total untuk dirinya bersama orang aneh itu.

"Bohong... Aku bahkan tidak bisa mempercayai ini!" Yifan berteriak sambil berlari kedepan untuk mengamankan tubuhnya sebelum terlambat. Dilihat dari sudut manapun sudah tak ada lagi pengunjung yang berada diwilayah kuil tersebut, mengakibatkan Yifan semakin ketakutan setengah mati.

Tanpa ia sadari makhluk misterius yang sedari tadi sedang tersenyum diatas atap kuil. Dibelakang tubuhnya bersinar cahaya berwarna putih bercampur biru muda–yang terpancarkan dari sembilan ekornya. Menyala bagai rembulan dimalam hari.

"Akhirnya. Selama hampir 500 tahun aku akhirnya bisa keluar dari tempat kumuh ini!"

 **...**

Singkat cerita, bagaimana si mesum Yifan bisa bertemu dan bahkan tinggal bersama gumiho yang bernama Suho? Adalah disaat seminggu kemudia Yifan yang baru pulang dari Jepang dan menemukan sesosok orang tak dikenali mengikutinya ke apartemen. Dia berkata mengikuti bau dari tubuhnya. Watepuk!

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau dihitung-hitung si pemuda mata biru itu sudah hampir menghabiskan satu kilogram daging sapi yang tadinya direncanakan oleh Yifan untuk jatah seminggu kedepan. Mengelap air mata dengan pasrah menyadari ia tidak sedikitpun dibagi daging sapi.

"Ku tebak kau tidak mencuci bajumu itu selama ini."

"Aku mencucinya saat aku mandi!" bantah Suho.

Bisa dirasakan beberapa titik air mendarat kewajah mulus tanpa jerawat milik Yifan yang diduga adalah dari mulut tembem makhluk aneh didepannya. Dengan muka pasrah Yifan mengelapnya dengan tangan sambil berdecikkesal.

"Kau tidak memiliki baju yang normal, kalau aku boleh jujur." menyinggung lagi masalah tadi siang yang belum terselesaikan.

"Kau tidak membelikanku baju." Lolongnya tanpa ada niatan memandang sang empunya.

Bolehkah Yifan menjedokan jidat orang ini ke tanaman kaktus didekatnya. Bolehkan, bolehkan? Atau bisa juga lidah didalam mulut Suho dijadikan daging _fillet_. Masa bodoh kalau ia akhirnya dimakan mentah-mentah olehnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membelikanmu baju kalau perut karetmu itu terus-terusan meminta daging sapi! Aku bahkan belum membayar uang apartemen bulan ini! Kau malah menyuruhku untuk membelikanmu baju? _God sake_! _This is Bullshit_!"

Kesal. Kata yang cocok untuk Yifan kali ini. Tak disangka emosinya memuncak hanya memikirkan beberapa lembar uang yang tersisa didompet kecilnya. Membayangkan apa jadinya seminggu kemudia atau hanya besok untuk makan. Sedih, hatinya merana karena merelakan uangnya hangus begitu saja.

"Kau kan bekerja paruh waktu di- _cefé_ italia. Kau belum dipecat bukan?" tanya Suho sesudah ia meminum air mineral dari botol disampingnya.

"Mulutmu itu seharusnya yang dipecat untuk meminta-minta kepadaku! Aku bukan ayah atau ibumu! Kau bahkan tidak bisa membiayai dirimu sendiri! Kau lebih baik memakanku hidup-hidup daripada aku menjadi budakmu! Aku juga punya kehidupanku sendiri tahu!"

Nafas Yifan memburu selesai mengutarakan isi pikiran dan hatinya kepada Suho. Kalau bisa dibilang dengan cara membentak simata biru langit itu sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadarinya kalau dirinya sudah berlebihan.

Yifan tahu kalau ia tidak suka dengan pemuda ber- _kimono_ yang ngakunya sebagai gumiho, tapi bukannya Yifan membencinya–hanya tidak suka bagaimana sikap yang ditunjukkan kepada dirinya selama ini. Disadarinya suasananya menjadi sangat hening sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengar hembusan nafasnya sendiri.

Merutuki kesalahannya yang gampang terbawa emosi seperti ini. "Sial-Sial-Sial-Sial! Kau membuatku bersikap emosional hanya mendengar ucapanmu!" bangkit dan turun dari alas kayu dan masuk kedalam apartemennya. Meninggalkan Suho sendirian tanpa menatapnya dulu–atau sekedar meluruskan masalah tadi.

Suho hanya diam dan mendengarkan pintu apartemen Yifan yang ditutupnya dengan keras dan menyebabkan suara dentuman cukup keras.

"Aku... salah lagi kah?"

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam pendek berada di anggka sembilan dan jarum panjang yang diketahui untuk menunjukan menit berada ditengah-tengah angka dua dan tiga. Lebih ringkasnya jam dua puluh satu lebih tiga belas detik. Kalau dalam angka bisa ditulis 21:13.

Sebenarnya ini bukan penjelasan jam berapa sekarang. Tapi menjelaskan lebih dari lima jam setelah kejadian tanpa direncanakan itu terjadi. Sumpah, demi kolor hello kitty-nya yang ia dapat dari _sebastian_ **[1]** -nya ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu–membentak Suho dengan nada tinggi bak emak-emak kelangan(?) sandal di mushola.

"Sialan! Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini sih!?" teriaknya tanpa ada yang mendengarkannya.

Tolong ingatkan Yifan sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali dirinya mengecek jam diponsel putih kesayangannya, tapi masih saja ia melakukannya. Ngomong-ngomong soal ponsel, ia baru sadar kalau ada janji dengan seseorang.

Yifan bangkit dari bobok-nya sembari menyambar jaket yang tergantung dibalik pintu dan bergegas keluar. Ia baru ingat kalau si SEtololHUN akan mengembalikan pinjaman uangnya hari ini pukul setengah sepuluh di- _cefé_ Yifan berkerja.

"Lihat saja, kau akan mendapatkan nasip sial kalau berani muncul didepanku nanti!" dengan ucapan itu pintu apartemennya tertutup dengan suara kencang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesosok pemuda cantik dengan kaki yang terus diayunkan seirama dengan apa yang ia ucapkan dengan nada senang dan sedih secara bergantian.

"Dia tampan... dia jelek... dia tampan... dia jelek... dia tampan... dia jelek.. dia... dia... tampan!"

Sebuah tangkai bunga matahari tanpa kelopak dibiarkan terjatuh dari gedung setinggi 29 lantai dihadapan pemuda _brunette_ , si empunya hanya mengamati dari tempatnya duduk saat tangkai bunga itu sudah berada di tengah jalanan yang padat dan terlindas kendaraan yang lewat.

Mengingat dengan susah payah dirinya mengambil–mencuri dari taman depan rumah orang dengan mengkorbankan tangannya tergigit anjing penjaga disana dan hanya melihat bunga itu hancur berkeping-keping dihadapannya. Untungnya tak sakit, hanya memar tanpa mengeluarkan darah.

Mendongak dan bersiul memandang rembulan malah hari ini, "Baru kali ini aku sebegitu bingung dengan manusia."

 **.**

 **.**

Angin musim gugur hampir berlalu dan akan digantikan angin musim dingin, terhitung beberapa minggu lagi. Tak ada salahnya jika pemuda yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja di _-cefé_ bergaya italia itu malah berpakaian santai tanpa memakai satu setelpun pakaian hangat melekat ditubuh putih susunya.

"Yo." Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda yang sudah ia kenal betul.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Yifan yang terkenal dengan sifat mesumnya di kampus. Seniornya yang tampak keren tapi sebetulnya sangat norak didalamnya sedang berjalan menuju mejanya.

Oh Sehun–nama pemuda itu memandang ramah tamunya seraya memberikan gestur kepada Yifan untuk duduk dikursi didepannya. "Pesanlah makanan dulu. Atau minuman."

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Kau tidak bermaksud membayar utangmu dengan pesananku disinikan?" curiga Yifan.

"Kau benar-benar berfikiran sempit _sunbae-_ ku yang mesum. Aku akan mentraktirmu kali ini–bisa juga terakhir kalinya. Tenang, aku tetap membayar utangku." ia tunjukan beberapa lembar uang won terkibas bagai kipas.

"Cih. Kau menunjukan ekor musangmu lagi. Aku terima traktiranmu."

"Pelayan. Tolong satu _espresso_ dan mocha-latte-nya." Lanjut Yifan mengarahkan pandangannya keseorang pelayang disana dan disanggupi dengan suara, "akan segera datang" dari pelayan itu. Sangat tidak biasa saat ia memesan minuman ditempat kerjanya sendiri.

"Kau mau membuatku bangkrut seketika. Apa itu tadi? Memesan dua untuk dirimu sendiri?" lolong Sehun.

"Kenapa? Aku sedang _stress_ tahu. Daripada memikirkanku lebih baik kau memikirkan si- prefect dingin itu."

Sebelum Sehun menjawabnya Yifan masih berterima kasih kepada pelayan yang membawa pesanannya. "Dia bahkan tidak melirikku hanya untuk sedetik kau tahu!"

Memutar bola matanya malas sambil menyeruput _espresso_ saat mendengar curhatan dari _hobae_ -nya. Sungguh, Yifan tak ingin mengenal pemuda bersurai _platinum_ didepannya.

"Kau tahu aku adalah _prince_ , dihormati dan dipuja oleh cewek bahkan cowok dikampus sekalipun. Masa Jongin tidak tahu fakta itu!"

"Fakta apa?"

"Fakta bahwa aku yang terkenal dipenjuru kampus dan memiliki karisma yang tidak ada duanya dibandingkan Yifan!"

Kedengarannya tadi yang bertanya bukan Yifan, lihat tuh orangnya saja masih menyeruput mocha-latte-nya sesudah _espresso_ -nya habis dalam sekali tuguk. Jadi, kalau bukan Yifan yang bertanya.

Serasa dipandangi penuh tanya oleh Sehun, mau tak mau Yifan membuat matanya mengarah kearah belakang tubuh Sehun. Menemukan orang yang sedang ia bicarakan berada tepat dibelakangnya membuatnya membulatkan mata. "Hoh! Jongin-ah!"

"Menyebalkan." Guma Yifan melihat _drama queen_ secara _live action_. Oh mungkin Yifan butuh _popcorn_ disini.

Wajah _stoic_ dengan sepasang mutiara selembut _caramel_ menatap tanpa ekpresi kedua pamuda dihadapannya sambil menenteng _paper bag_ ditangan kanannya. Memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang bertanya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kenapa kau ada disini. Apa yang kau beli?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" menyodorkan _paper bag_ itu kehadapan Sehun.

Jantung Sehun mendadak berdetak lebih cepat menyadari kalau Jongin membeli _bubble tea_ dan sepotong _blackfores_. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sehun, Yifan takan pernah mau mengurusnya–lebih tepatnya tak mau berurusan lebih lanjut.

"Untuk siapa itu semua. Untuk ku?"

"Besok aku temui kau dikelasmu. Aku pergi dulu, terimakasih atas traktiranmu."

"Ah, oke Yifan _sunbae_!"

Manik mata Jongin sempat memancarkan tatapan yang berbeda saat melihat Sehun dengan semangatnya melambaikan tangan kearah Yifan. Cemburukah kau Jingin?

 **.**

 **.**

Berdiri diambang pintu tanpa niatan membukanya atau hanya mengetuk sekali saja. Lidahnya kalut saat akan berucap memanggil pemuda yang selama ini membantunya untuk tetap hidup dengan makan daging sapi.

Tangan kanannya mengepal begitu kuat setangkai bunga matahari yang dibawanya kemari. Pikirannya mengatakan kalau seharusnya ia meminta maaf dengan ucapannya yang terdengar menyakiti Yifan.

"Aku kira kau akan kembali ke negaramu dengan sesekali memakan hati orang-orang yang beruntung berpapasan denganmu dijalan."

Ah, kau tahu. Pikirannya kadang berbeda dengan omongan. Karena itu Suho menjawabnya dengan sinis. "Aku takkan kembali kesana sebelum mendapatkan _hati_ orang yang tinggal disini dan melahapnya mentah-mentah."

"Sudahlah. Apa maumu?!"

Menunggu jawaban, namun ia hanya mendapatkan setangkai bunga matahari dari tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya, "Ini."

Yifan tak tahu harus bersikap dan memberi ekpresi apa saat mendapatkan tanda terima dari Suho. Sampai pada akhirnya Suho melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku minta maaf atas perkataanku tadi sore. Cepat terima."

Wajah yang semula terlihat dingin seketika berubah menjadi hangat dengan selingat tawa renyah. "Kalau mau minta maaf seharusnya kau memberikanku sebuket atau setangkai bunga tulip putih, itu artinya sebagai permintaan maaf. Kau malah membuatku menjadi seorang gadis tahu. Ha ha ha, kau lucu!"

"Hey siapa–!"

"Aku terima permintaan maafmu, sebenarnya aku juga mau minta maaf kerena membentakmu. Jadi..." menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya menunjukan bungkusan ditangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum, aku beli soda terlalu banyak!" dengan selingan tawa khas Yifan.

Membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk meninggalkan seseorang berdiri begitu saja disana dengan seribu pikiran diotaknya.

"Kau tidak tahu ya makna bunga matahari. Tapi kenapa kau tahu makna tulip putih? Kau membuatku bingung Yifan."

"Tapi bagaimana seandainya kau tahu kalau..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[1]-** itu singkatan dari _sebatas teman tanpa kepastian_. Karena mungkin temen sebangku-ku sering ngucapin itu jadi kebawa di fanfic*dia lagi galau*. Asal tahu aja, yang dipanggil Yifan sebastian itu bukan Sehun ya, di chap depan mungkin diceritain*maunya sih gitu, tapi... tebak aja pasti langsung tahu kok siapa doi :D

* * *

Tolong tampar saia fic ini jadi serius, beneran, saya gak bermaksud menjadikan fic ini menjadi sebuah plot besar. Untuk awalnya fic ini cuma cerita berplot kecil...

Dan.. ummm.. lihat tanggal... UWAH, hampir setahun gak mampir ke dunia ini, nulis fic lagi. Oh, MAAF sebesar-besarnya karena setahun meninggalkan dengan harapan yang gak kunjung datang sekali lagi, MAAF.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Jae-**

 **06.02.16**


End file.
